osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hollows
The Hollows is an area in the middle of Mort Myre Swamp that gets its name because of the caverns and tunnels that lie underneath that section of the swamp. Cyreg Paddlehorn takes you here from Mort'ton. The Hollows The Hollows are a somewhat remote area of the Mort Myre Swamp. Players who have completed the Priest in Peril quest can walk to them directly. Players who have started or completed In Aid of the Myreque can reach them via a cave from Canifis or by using Cyreg Paddlehorn's boat in Mort'ton, for a fee of 10 coins. (The boat journey from the Hollows back to Mort'ton is free.) Fairy ring also provides quick access to the Hollows, as described below. The Hollows are fairly close to some hollow trees, which can be chopped using the Woodcutting skill for bark. The bark is used in making of Splitbark armour, an armour for mages. In the God Wars, the Hollows were a battlefield for Zamorakians and Saradominists. Soon, the Zamorakians took over and advanced to other areas. Caves under the Hollows Inn houses the Myreque's hideout.]] The caves under the Hollows featured in some of the quests in the Myreque quest series. The caves are also used by other players, since they are a faster way to reach Mort'ton and Burgh de Rott than the way through the Mort Myre Swamp. Some players also use them to access Mort'ton, Barrows, and Meiyerditch itself. Cellar The entrance to the cellar is behind the Hair of the Dog tavern in Canifis. The cellar can be entered during and after the quest, In Search of the Myreque. A secret door in the south wall allows access to the main cave. Beside the ladder to Canifis, the cellar contains a broken ladder that cannot be used. While this ladder ascends to the ceiling, there is no door or structure visible on the surface where it would come out. The cellar contains eleven level 1 rats, thus making it an excellent place for rat catching by cats. Main cave The main cave runs from the cellar to a set of doors that open in the Hollows. Four level 3 giant rats prowl this cave. Multiple tunnels branch off this cave to the other nearby caves. While most of these tunnels can be entered by clicking on them, the tunnel to the Myreque Hideout itself can be entered only by choosing to squeeze past the stalagmite in front of it. From the Hollows, the main cave can only be entered during and after the quest, In Search of the Myreque. Myreque Hideout The Myreque Hideout is used during the quest, In Search of the Myreque. At the end of the quest, the vampyres find the hideout, so afterward, the Myreque abandon it for a new hideout. North-west cave This cave is important for players who use fairy rings, as it connects the fairy ring cave with the main cave. Three level 6 giant rats and one level 34 deadly red spider inhabit the cave. (Note that the giant rats are higher level than the ones in the main cave.) West cave This cave and the south cave apparently serve as distractions to players who are unsure of which tunnel leads to the fairy ring cave, as neither the tunnels themselves nor the fairy ring cave can be seen on the in-game minimap from the other caves. One level 34 deadly red spider and two dogs are in this cave. The dogs are interesting, as they do not have levels and cannot be attacked. South-west cave The south-west cave is the most dangerous cave of the group, as it contains three goblins, two hobgoblins, and two poison spiders, which are indeed poisonous. Fairy ring cave Fairy ring is located in this cave. The fairy ring network can be used during and after the quest, Fairytale II - Cure a Queen. However, the ring is not available for use until the player has also completed the quest, In Search of the Myreque. Tomb of Ivandis The tomb of Ivandis Seergaze can be accessed during and after the quest, In Aid of the Myreque. The tomb contains Ivandis' crypt, at which the player can make a Rod clay mould. This mould allows the player to make the Rod of ivandis. The exact position of the tomb is not known. It cannot be seen from the other caves. Since it is too large to fit in the area between the main cave and the Myreque hideout, it is presumably deeper in the earth than the other caves. Category:Morytania Category:Locations